Wouldn't have guessed
by HarryPotterFan369
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco are picked as the new Heads? R&R More chapters on the way! Chapter 9 is up! Chapter 10 is coming! I'm writting it as fast as i can! Please review!
1. End of summer

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my plot, and if new characters come in later on. **

**Hope you like it!**

**End of summer**

"Wake up Ron!"

"Wake up Harry!"

It was the end of the summer, with only 2 weeks left before it was completely over. Hermione as usual was hopelessly trying to wake Harry and Ron up to go down and eat breakfast. Finally she gave up, gave her wand a simple flick and a buckets of water appeared over each ones head. She gave another wave of her wand and the buckets tipped and completely soaked the 2 sleepy boys.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" They yelled in unison.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Questioned Ron.

Hermione simply shrugged and said "You wouldn't wake up."

"Well we shouldn't have to, it's summer after all." Added Harry recovering from the fright.

"It's 10:30am, get up! Come down stairs and have some breakfast, Mrs. Weasley made pancakes." With that she picked up a dirty shirt off the floor, and though it at Harry. Then she exited the room and headed down stairs to finish her breakfast.

Harry and Ron got down stairs about 20 minutes later, to see Hermione, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all sitting around the table. Harry took the shirt Hermione had thrown at him out from behind his head and lightly put it on Hermione's head so her face was completely covered. Then said "That was Ron's shirt not mine." As he sat down at one of the chairs at the table to start on a plate of pancakes.

"Oh not again!" Ron said. Looking over at Hermione to see that she, as she always did, had the Marauder's Map. She, Harry and Ron had been studying it all summer, because they knew that one of the Horuxes had to be in the school still, which is why they decided to go back to school this year.

"What?" Hermione said looking over at him.

"You and that map, you never stop looking at it!" He said.

"Yell I can't stop we have to find the Horux, and if I don't study the school we will never find it!"

"She's write you know." Said Harry. "We've got to stop Voldemort."

Ron Gave an involuntary shudder at the name and simply looked away from them both and looked back at his almost empty plate. This simply made Harry roll his eye's, since Ron had never liked the name since he had first met him in 1st year.

It was the day they were going to Diagon Ally to get all there things they would need for the new year. As soon as they got there everyone was looking at them (mostly Harry), the girls because they thought he was brave and hansom. The Guys because they mostly just wanted to be him (for the girls though, not the being killed part.)

Though they did fairly well getting all there books Hermione lost Harry and Ron when they passed the flying shop. There was an all new broom, called the 'Lightening Strike' that could go faster than any other type of broom on the market.

"Woooooooow!" Said Harry in barely more than a Whisper

Harry had always had a large amount of money, and having smashed his broom during the summer cause he had dived off of it to avoid being seen by a muggle, bought it with crowds all around the checkout counter. Ron had never had a lot of money and had certainlynever been able to compete with Harry, who he has always jealous of, just looked down.

Then Harry said "And the first person after me to ride it will be my best friend Ron" Pulling Ron next to him. Ron looked up immediately to she him smiling at him widely.

When they got back to the borrow Hickory, the new owl of the Weasley's was waiting there for them with the mail. The owl had come late because of a rain storm and hadn't been ale to come at breakfast. Inside was a leter for Hermione that said she was the new head girl.

"Yeah Hermione!" Cheered Ginny.

"Good Going!" Said Harry.

"You really earned it Hermione" Added Ron.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Said Hermione suddenly.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I-I-It S-Says th-the new head boy is M-M-Ma-Malfoy! She choked.

**A.N: I really hope you liked it, I know it was kinda boring but It had to be done. The next chapter is a lot more interesting. I promise!**

**Oh! Please Review!**


	2. Riding to school

**Riding to school**

**It took me so long to write this chapter because it kept closing without letting me save! I think this is my third time!  
OMG!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my plot.**

* * *

It was the day the trio would be going back to school, September 1st, and they were all excited about it. Well Hermione wasn't as excited as normal because she had to have Malfoy be the head Boy alongside her. But to cheer herself up she thought of the fact that Malfoy would be even unhappier than she was. To her he was a spoiled prat, but to Malfoy Hermione was a filthy mud blood who didn't disserve to go to the school. But he must have known that she was going to be head girl, after all she was the smartest girl of her age. She was also sad that this would be the last year she would ever be going back to Hogwarts as a student. She had always loved the look of her perfectly done homework that she knew would always get an A. It wasn't that she was a geek or anything it was just that she was more of a perfectionist type of person. Although Ron was very happy that this was the last year of school, he had always hated classes, and teachers, and homework. Harry was on both sides, he was glad that there would be no more homework. But he knew he would miss Hagrid, and all his friends that he would probably drift away from.

It was about 30 minutes into the ride to Hogwarts, were the three of them had been discussing in Hermione's point of view very dull topics, such as Quittich. Well really she had been in deep inside a book she had loved for a long period of time. She had already read it before. 3 times in fact. But she always found it interesting to read it again. But her peaceful reading had been interrupted by the opening of the door, but before any of the three could see who it was a cold voice came out from the hallway,  
"Well if it isn't Mudblood, Weasel and Potty."

When Harry realized who is has he answered "What do you was Ferret"  
This made Hermione giggle, and Ron laugh which made Droco's face turn a shade of bright pink, a great comparison to his pale skin.

"Well for your information Pothead, I'm here to fetch the mudblood." He answered back coldly.

"Why?" Hermione Questioned.

"Professor McGonogoll wants to talk to us, why else would I be talking to an undeserving muggle lover like yourself?" He said with a snicker.

This made Harry very mad he got up to confront Malfoy, but Hermione just pushed him back down into his seat. And gave him a look that said, don't worry I'll be fine.

Draco walked out of the compartment and Hermione followed giving Harry and Ron a final good-bye wave, seeing as she knew she probably wouldn't be seeing them for the remainder of the ride to Hogwarts. As they walked down the hallway of the train Hermione tried to think of something to say to him to break the silence. Finally she blurted out "We should at least try to be nice to one another this year, we are going to be spending a lot of time together, after all." Not thinking that she was talking to Malfoy, who had hated her since the day they met. "Why should I be nice to you?"

"Because…. It will make this year a lot easier."

"Well I'll 'try' to be nice to you if you stay out of my way." He said.

"What ever you say, you great prat."

Malfoy stopped and turned around, "what did you call me?"

"I called you a Great prat, now keep walking" Hermione said with a stern face and pushed him to keep walking.

When the got to the front of the train Draco entered a compartment and Hermione followed, but when she got in Draco turned around and said "Who invited you in?" and pushed her out. Hermione fell stumbling to the ground, got up and brushed herself off. She waited about 5 minutes outside the compartment tapping her foot. Finally Malfoy came out, walked in front f her and muttered "Come on."

They walked to the very front of the compartment, until Malfoy walked into get again another compartment. Hermione was hesitant about entering because she had been pushed out of the last one she had entered. So she went up to the door knocked and called "Am I allowed to come in?"

"Well of course miss Granger," said the voice on professor McGonogall.

Hermione entered the compartment feeling a little stupid and embarrassed, she looked at Malfoy who was smirking at her, because he knew she knocked because she was afraid he was going to push her again.

"Well, know that we are all her," She said looking at Hermione, make her blush "I would like to congratulate you on becoming the new heads"  
"Also, Your I would like you 2 to patrol the hallways of the hall once before returning to your compartments." She took a deep breath and continued "Also when we get to the school and after we have our feast, I would like you to go up to the Head dormitory you will be sharing and--"

"What do you mean we have to 'share' a dorm? Draco asked.

"You 2 will be sharing the Head dorm, the dorm that all Head boy and girls share. The entrance is, as I was about to say, in the north tower over looking the entire school. You will find a portrait of a beautiful young women." She finished.

Both looking sad at the thought of sharing a dorm said good-bye and left the compartment. As soon as Malfoy had closed the door Hermione turned to him and said "Don't talk to me, and I won't talk to you."

With that she turned and walked away down the hall. As she was walking she heard a large amount of noise coming from inside one of the compartments. So she opened the door to see as she guessed 2 1st year students fighting on the ground, she was shocked, but finally pulled out her wand pointed in directly at the 2 boys and said a spell the made them stop hitting each other immediately and roll over laughing.

She had put a tickling spell on them, which made them cry out "STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

Hermione calmly said "Do you promise to stop fighting?"

"YES!" They say in unison.

Hermione pointed her wand at the two laughing boys and said a counter spell that let them relax and stop laughing.

As the 2 boys got up she looked at them sternly, the first boy that she had a bid black eye and scrapes all over his face. While the second boy had a bloody nose, a bid purple bruise right below his cheek bone and scrapes on his arms and legs.

"You know it's one thing to be fighting at Hogwarts but the be fighting when you haven't even gotten there is just pitiful." She said to the young students.

"But it's not my fault, he came in here and started insulting me for being muggle born."

This mad Hermione have a lot of sympathy toward the boy, for she knew what it was like from Malfoy to be made fun of for being muggle born, Although she had never fought him about it. "What's your name?" She asked the boy.

"Jeremy." He answered shyly.

"Well Jeremy, although you shouldn't get into fights about it, I'm muggle born too and understand why your mad." She said. She then turned to the other boy and asked again "What is your name?" With no trace of sympathy for him in her voice at all.

"Jeremy." He answered.

"Wait your both named Jeremy?"

"Yeah so what?" Said the second boy.

"Nothing, but you see, you already share something in common with each other, who knows what else you share." (I know so cliché)

She then walked out of the compartment and started to walk down the hallway when she heard a voice say "What do you know, you filthy mudblood?" It had been the second Jeremy. She turned around, very angry and said, "well it might help that I'm the Head girl" The boy realizing what she was turned and ran. She was about to go and catch him and make him apologize when the first Jeremy came out and said "Thank you." He then hugged her and returned to his compartment.

Feeling all warm inside that she had saved the little boy from being further hurt she opened the door and said "Make sure you have one of the prefect show you were the nurse is so she can heal your bruises after the feast. And your welcome" She then turned and went back to her compartment to tell Harry and Ron what had happened with Malfoy and the 2 Jeremy's.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it!  
Tell me what you think by reviewing!  
Just press the button down there! PLZ!**


	3. Little surprises

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it exciting!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my plot and possible new characters.  
**

* * *

**Little Surprises**

When the trio got to the school, they walked into the great hall and sat down at the long gryffendor table. When Harry looked up at the high table it only reminded him of what had happened in the year the had just past. (Dumbldore's death) Hermione and Ron followed Harry's gaze to professor McGonagoll sitting in Dumbldore's old seat, at the center of the table and were silent. Hermione trying to break the tension said "I wonder who the knew teachers will be."

Harry hadn't even though about that actually, but know that he thought about it he was quite curious about it. Who would replace McGonagoll in transfiguration seeing as she was the new head master she couldn't teach anymore, and Snape had run away to leave no DADA teacher. Harry saw a young women sitting were the new head master used to sit, so he guessed she was the new transfiguration teacher. She had soft brown strait hair and beautiful blue eyes. He thought that she couldn't be older than 20 because she looked so young and beautiful. In Snape's old seat sat a man, but to Harry's amazement, his eyes widening, it was someone he already knew. He reached over and hit Ron lightly on the shoulder, to catch his attention, he then pointed at the teacher.

"What!" Ron gasped.  
"Why is your brother a teacher?" Harry asked. "I Dunno" He answered "But I'm gonna find out."

With that Ron got up and walked over to the high table, Harry watching him closely, tapped Hermione on the shoulder to show her, she was also shocked. When Ron got up to his brother he asked,

"What are you doing here bill? Asked Ron from behind him.

"Surprised Ron?" He said cheerily "There in demand for teachers now and McGonagoll knows I know about the dark arts so she hired me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said, "You better go and sit down the feast is about to begin.

When Ron got back to Harry and Hermione they questioned him and he simply answered "McGonagoll knew he knew a lot about the dark arts so she hired him, and he wanted to surprise me"  
Ron wasn't upset about bill being a teacher he really liked Bill he was just shocked.

All the new first years were sorted (The muggle born Jeremy had been put into gryffindor which made Hermione very happy, and no surprise to her the other Jeremy was put into slytherin.) The first Jeremy (Jeremy sanders) came and sat down at the gryffindor table next to Hermione. She was very happy to have him a gryffindor. The other Jeremy (Jeremy Homes) went and sat next to Draco, he shook his had (Almost fainting at shaking Draco Malfoy's hand) and began to talk to him. (Malfoy seemed annoyed because the little kid could talk so much.) Sanders (What Hermione started to call him) was introduced to Ron (and almost to his great happiness because he was his greatest fan) to Harry. The new head master spoke and said the usual, nothing special, then they all eat and McGonagoll said a few more words. After that she said " Alright everyone has eaten and it is time to go to bed.

Hermione bid them all a good night seeing as she would not be going to the gryffindor common room she would be going to her own privet (except for Malfoy) Common room. She and Malfoy walked to the common room following the head master's instructions. When they got there the women in the portrait told the that they need to make a password.

"Ok, what should we make the password?" Hermione asked him. "Lets change it every week so no one else can guess it"

"Fine." Malfoy agreed. "Purebloods first."

"What ever." She said.

"How about, …. Draco is hot." He decided.

"What!" She Gasped.

"You said I could pick, you'll get your chance next week." He said. He then turned to the painting and said "The new password will be 'Draco is hot', and were going to change it every week"  
"Ok." She said, and let them in.

When she got inside Hermione was amazed, the common room was wonderful it had red and silver walls and a bid tan sectional couch in the couch. Which surrounded an enormous beautiful brick fireplace, then there were 2 doors. Each had a black sign on it the said either 'Hermione' or 'Draco', Hermione entering the one with her name on it was now in her bedroom. She loved it, there was a king size bed in the middle that had a big silk bedspread on it made up of gold and red squares, with white pillows. On the side wall there was a large dresser with a mirror on top of it. A large desk on the other wall for homework and a big coffee table in the center. (There was also a love seat by the table.) Then there was 2 doors, she opened the first one and went out onto a balcony overlooking the entire (or most) of the lake, and acres upon acres of rolling grass. She walked out of the balcony and entered the other door, it led to a bathroom. White tile everywhere a large shower, a Jacuzzi sized tube next to it and and double sinks on the other wall. (Obviously a toilet.)

She saw another door and walked over to it and opened it, where she saw Malfoy changing his shirt in his room. She was shocked, and couldn't make her feet, "Get out!" He yelled.

Hermione quickly regained control of her feet and went back into her room, when she got there she went to her bed and sat down.

"Wow he has a really nice upper body (abs) and nice for arms." Hermione thought. "No! stop thinking that right now, it's Malfoy! You hate him!" She argued with her inner voice inside her head.

"But he is so gorgeous."

"It's Malfoy"

"So, you gotta agree."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No I don't, go away!"

"Not until you admit it" The voice said in a mocking voice. Hermione walked out of her room and into the common room.

"Go Away!" She yelled out loud by accident.

"Why I didn't do anything?" Said a cold voice in the corner.

"Hermione turned around, and saw Malfoy sitting on a small couch in the corner with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself." She said back.

"That's not good Granger, people might think your crazy." He said.

"Come on, we have to go patrol the halls." She said motioning to the portal way.

"Fine." He got up and walked out of the entrance way.

Once they were both out there Hermione said "I'll go this way you go that way." And she left.

When she was done going though the halls, she re-entered the common room and sat down on the center couch with a book and the warmth of the fire. After about an hour of reading she fell asleep, Malfoy can back and saw her on the couch. He couldn't help but look up and down her beautiful slumbering body, but then he realized she was shaking and conjured a blanket, and placed it on her shaking body.

He didn't really know why he put the blanket on her he just did.

The next morning a she woke up and realized she was on the couch and sat up immediately. But then she looked down and saw the blanket, she knew that the only person that could have put it on her was Malfoy and wondered why he would be nice to her.

She went into her room and started to brush her hair in the mirror, then changed into her bathrobe. Which was short and pink, then she walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see Draco in the shower (With no cloths on, well I guess that kind of obvious.) Malfoy looked up and saw her then pointed at the door and started yelling for her to get out.

She ran out into her room, were she waited about 5 or 10 minutes until he knocked on her door. She went over and opened the door and he said "Do you enjoy walking in on me?"

"It was an accident, ok?" Then she closed the door and walked into the bathroom and took her shower. (Making sure both doors were locked.)

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it, review and tell me. **


	4. Flying

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**AN: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything but my plot and new characters.**

**I would also just to say ahead of time : Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Recap: **She ran out into her room, were she waited about 5 or 10 minutes until he knocked on her door. She went over and opened the door and he said "Do you enjoy walking in on me?"

"It was an accident, ok?" Then she closed the door and walked into the bathroom and took her shower. (Making sure both doors were locked.)

* * *

**Flying**

Hermione could tell this was going to be a boring day, they had double potions with the slytherins, which wasn't as bad without Snape, but it was a picnic in Hogsmead either. Then they had DADA (With slytherin) which Hermione Ron and Harry were actually looking forward to because it was there first class of the subject with yet another teacher, but not so much about the slytherins. All three also had herbology(With slytherins), which was sure to be boring.

When she got down to the common room she went over to the portal and headed down to the main hall for breakfast. When she got there she met up with Harry and Ron and loaded her plate. When they were done the mail arrived there was the normal newspaper Hermione had subscribed to. Which had stories about Harry being a '14' year old only looking for trouble and attention. Hermione was disgusted folded up the paper and put it away.

Harry not knowing why she didn't read the entire paper completely like normal asked "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh nothing just a bunch of made up stories about you, you know the normal." She answered half serious half sarcastically.

She got up, and said she would meet them in potions because she had forgotten her book bag in the head common room. She walked out of the main hall and started to walk the halls back to the portrait entranced. She then walked around a corner but stopped when she saw a boy about third or fourth year beating up a girl who looked like a first of second year student. (The boys friend was holding her down while she punched her.) Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and said "**Rictusempra." **Pointing her wand and the boy punching the poor girl. He fell to the ground instantly laughing uncontrollably. The other boy looked up at Hermione with a scared voice and quivering lip, when Hermione looked at the girl she did it with softer eyes full of sympathy. The little girl just sat against the wall cold and hurt, Hermione looked back at the two boys. The one being tickled trying to say "Stop!" So Hermione pointed her wand back at the boy and muttered a counter spell, his mussels relaxed, but tensed up again when he saw Hermione staring at him angrily.

"Why were you hurting this innocent girl?" She asked.

"Well you see, my friend here," Started the friend of the girl "He's in third year, and she's a filthy first year mudblood and she came up to him and asked him out. So we had to teach her a lesson—"

"SO, What your saying is a poor little girl came up to you and asked your friend out and just because she has parents that are muggle's your going to beat her up!" Hermione fumed.

"W-We-Well-"

"That's what I thought!" She yelled, heated that they were beating her up because she was a muggleborn child just like she was. "Come with me!" She pulled the two boys up by there collars, then turned to the girl and muttered a spell that made her levitate into her arms. She then brought the boys (girl in arms) to the Head masters office, she left them there to be punished and head with the hurt girl to the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madame Pomphrey (If that's how you spell it, if not sorry) was shocked and took her right away to be treated. Hermione was told to stay with her so she wasn't alone, so she did.

About a half an hour later Malfoy came in saying "The new potions teacher sent me looking for you, why aren't you in class?" Looking annoyed that he had to llok all over the castle for her.

"This poor little girl was being beaten up so I helped her" She stated "I'm sorry if that's a crime." She finished sarcastically.

Then Madame Pomphrey came out and asked "Ah, Draco why are you here?"

"I was sent to come looking for Hermione Madame Pomphrey." He said in a goody-goody voice.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, Madame Pomphrey allowed them to go back to class, but as usual Malfoy had other plans.

"Come on Granger, let's skip class." He suggested, not thinking she would actually say yes. "Ok." Hermione said knowing what he was thinking about her, being a goody-goody.

Malfoy shocked, said "Ok." And led her back to the Head Common room.

Hermione couldn't believe she was going to just skip class, especially with Malfoy and get behind on her homework in potions.

"So, what do you want to do Granger?" He asked her.

"I don't know, you can decide."

"Ok." He said. "……. Let's go flying."

Hermione had always been afraid of flying, she had always made up excuses to stay off a broom around Harry and Ron and surly didn't want to get on one in front of Draco Malfoy.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't wan to."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of heights!" She blurred out, she hadn't told anyone this not even Harry, Ron or Ginny.

"Well, I'll help you get over that little fear."

"What?"

"Come on, with that he grabbed her arm and his broom and pulled her out of the entrance.

When they got outside she stopped and said "Wait!"

"Why?"

"I can't!"

"Do we have to have this conversation again?"

"Just let me go back to my room."

"If you don't do this now your never going to be able to get over your little fear you know."

"No, I'm not doing it!"

Draco simply crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Fine." She gave in.

"Good." He said, and walked down the remainder of the stairs to the front doors, he then brought her to an area away from the school so no one could see them skipping class.

"Ok, here we are." He said. "I'll go with you the first time so you don't have to be so scared."

"Ok."

Malfoy got on the back of the broom and helped Hermione on the front, he them took her hands and put them on the very front of the handle with his clapped over them.

He spent about half an hour teaching her how to fly, then they decided to go inside and get ready for their next class, Herbology. When they got to the head common room Hermione went in her room and brushed her hair because she had gotten some pine needles and leaves stuck inside her hair when she accidentally made the broom fall out of the sky. This had ended up with Malfoy on top of her when she landed on the ground making a loud thump. Meanwhile Draco was in his room changing into another pair of robes, because when they fell his shirt had ripped right down the middle.

Hermione walked up to his door and said, "Come on Malfoy were going to be late for our next class."

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute Hermione."

What, did he just call me Hermione? Not Granger? Not mudblood? Not even with any anger in his voice? Weird! Hermione thought to herself.

Draco came out, and they walked to the fourth green house outside ….. Together….. Not fighting.

They walked in and separated, Malfoy went and met the slytherin's and Hermione walked over and joined Harry and Ron. When she got there Harry immediately asked "Where did you go? Why weren't you in class? And how come you came in with Malfoy?"

"Well, there was a little girl who was getting beaten up so I brought her to the hospital wing and Madame Pomphrey asked me to stay with her. Then Dr-Malfoy came and told me to come here so I follow him here."

She decided not to tell them about skipping class on purpose and flying with Draco, she knew it would only make them mad.

After class they went to the great hall to have lunch, when they got there Hermione loaded her plate with all sorts of food.

"Gee Hermione, hungry?" Harry asked.

"Just a little." She answered. Flying had really tired her out.

When Malfoy got there he sat down on the bench and started putting food on his plate but was then interrupted by Pansy coming and putting her arms around him and kissing him all over the cheek. He simply pushed her off and continued to eat, she then sat on his lap and said "I missed you so much Dracky." He couldn't say he missed her too, because quite frankly he thought she was annoying and didn't want to be anywhere near her. So he just pushed her off him and she landed on the ground with a load thump. This made most of the slytherin table look at him, but he just ignored them, shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

Hermione would every 5 or 10 minutes look up and glance at Draco. But then she would catch herself and look back at the boys and join back in the conversation. One time when Hermione looked up to sneak a peek at Draco he was already looking at her, and he looked away quickly. But when he looked back the two caught eye contact, Hermione broke the stare by bidding good bye to Harry and Ron and exited the Dinning Hall. Draco seeing her leave also got up and left, he knew she would be going to the head common room so he follow her quietly not to let her know he was there.

When she got inside she decided to take a shower to get rid of the filth of herbology, she went into her bedroom and got undressed, then grabbed a towel and went and got into the steamy hot water. She was in there for about 20 or 30 minutes.

Draco was sitting in the common room reading with a notebook that was full of drawings. He loved to draw, (Mostly Hermione) but he would also draw other people too like his mother and random people he saw walking on the streets. A lot of his drawings of Hermione were of her when she was sleeping, or of when she was sitting in the common room studying and doing homework.

When Hermione got out of the shower she rapped herself in bathrobe and went into her room. She brushed her hair, then changed into tiny short shorts and a cami and walked out into the common room, Draco was against the wall of the room so she didn't see him. She just went over to the window (humming) and sat down with a notebook. She opened it and with a pencil began to ………..like Malfoy… draw. She had mostly pictures of Draco toward the end, although she had many pictures of Harry, Ginny, Ron, the entire Weasley family, her parents, and other people too.

Malfoy got up slowly, put down his notebook and went over to were she was, quietly so she wouldn't hear him. He was right behind her now and could see her drawing him.

She was finishing a picture that she had started a couple days ago, she was drawing his eye. When she jumped up when he heard his voice say "I think my eye needs to be shaded in a little more." She fell out of the window bench and tumbled out onto the ground.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long, I just came over from the other side of the room where I've been since before you came into the room after your shower."

"Well I got to go I have to go meet Harry and Ron." She got up and crossed the room and was about to go into her room when she stopped at the sight of his notebook. It had been turned to a drawing of her sleeping. (She figured he had come in at night and started to draw her. She went over to it and picked it up, Draco rushed over and tried to grab it away from her but failed. Hermione started to flip though the pages and saw that most of them were of her. Malfoy then took it and his book bag and exited the common room.

Hermione just stood there shocked.

* * *

**AN: Wow this chapter was really long to me I hope you guys all liked it. PLZ! Review! The more Reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**

**Review! **


	5. The truth

**Wouldn't have Guessed**

**AN: Hey I hope you people like this chapter it was hard to write I was tired and confused.**

**Disclaimer: OMG! I don't own anything but my plot! JK Rowling does!**

* * *

**Th****e Truth**

It had been a week since the two had discovered each others drawings and they had been a lot nicer to each other lately.

Hermione woke up and went out to her balcony and was looking at her beautiful view, Draco woke up at about the same time and also went to his balcony.

When he saw her he simply said "Hello." She looked over at him and greeted him back. She wondered why he wasn't rude to her like normal; he hadn't insulted her in ages. Still pondering she said good-bye and went and took a shower. She got out and got ready for classes, when she got to the common room Draco was there … drawing again. She gently went up behind her so he wouldn't hear her; it was a picture of her on the balcony she had just been on. Also she was wearing the pajamas she had been wearing this morning. She knew he must have started just this morning, she was also amazed at how far he had gotten because it took her a lot longer to do as much of a drawing.

"I think my eye needs to be shaded in a little more." Mocking him for what he had said to her before.

Malfoy spun around and saw her standing there and said almost instinctively, "How long have you been standing there for? Pulling out his wand and pointing it at her throat.

"I swear only a few minutes."

"Sorry." Then Draco ran into his room and put a charm on the door so Hermione or anyone else wouldn't be able to come in.

Hermione was shocked, rooted to the ground staring at the door he had disappeared into. He had gone from being nice to her and friendly to threatening her with his wand to her throat.

She was to afraid that he would come back out and actually hurt her so she got her bag and left. Draco feeling bad and wanting to apologize went out into the common room again but only to see her no longer there. He figured he should go down to breakfast so he would not be late for class, so he started to walk down the hallways leading to the great hall. He entered the hall and went and sat down at the slytherin table, then he saw Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table he just put his head down and began to eat, although he wasn't hungry.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry, when she sat down Ginny could immediately tell there was something wrong with her friend.

"Come with me Mione."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom!"

Ginny pulled Hermione off and out of the great hall, Ron still eating and Harry confused.

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom together?" Ron asked stupidly.

"I don't know." Harry answered not really paying attention, trying to thing of were they might really be going.

Out side the great hall,

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"There's something I just know it!"

"Nothing is wrong." Hermione said in a cheery voice hopelessly trying to make Ginny believe her.

"Stop faking it Hermione I know you better than anyone."

"Okay, okay."

She told Ginny all about Draco and how he found her drawings, she had know all about Hermione's drawing she had posed for two hours before for one. Then she told her about finding his drawings and how most of them were of her. Then she told her about the event that morning and being afraid he would hurt her for real.

"I'm just guessing Hermione but, … do you like him?"

"What! No, no, no, it's Malfoy, I hate him, no, no, no, defiantly not!"

Ginny just started to giggle, "You like a Malfoy!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Just admit it, you like him!"

"What are you my conscious?"

"Yup!"

"Fine I like him,"

"Yes!-"

"But you can't tell anyone, especially not Ron or Harry!"

"Ok a promise."

"Come on I bet the boy are still wondering why we've been in the 'bathroom' this long."

Laughing they went back into the great hall and sat back down at the table across from the to boys.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Harry.

The two girls looked at each other and then said in unison "Nothing."

**

* * *

AN: I enjoyed you reviews very much! I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please, please, please, please, please R&R!**


	6. Ferret

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**A.N: Hope you like it, it took me a long time to right because I kept changing things. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry! Man how often do I have to say it!**

* * *

Most of the day was boring with double potions, history of Magic, and went on like this, until Hermione got back to the common room at about 6pm. When she walked in she went to her room and changed into something a little more comfortable than her school robes. 

But she heard a disturbance behind her and turned around to see what is was, she saw an owl swoop into her room and land on her bed. She went over cautiously and took the letter the beautiful feathered animal was carrying.

When she opened it, it read as follows:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please come tomorrow night to meet with me,  
go past the Herbology Green houses, and carefully  
around the womping willow, I wouldn't want you to  
get hurt. Then go past the dark lake and around  
the edge of the dark forest. Then you'll get to a big  
clearing, when you get there sit on the rock in the middle  
and wait for me._

_ Love,  
Unknown_

Hermione put down the letter and looked at the owl, then although she knew it was pointless, she put the parchment down on the table and took out another piece of parchment. She then wrote on it:

_Dear Unknown,_

_Please please tell me who you are,  
I will still come anyway but  
would feel more comfortable  
if, I knew who you were._

_ From,  
Hermione_

She folded up the letter and gave it to the owl to take back to the other person. She looked at the owl and said "Bring this to the one whom sent you here." The owl flew out of the window to leave Hermione with only wonders of who the person could be.

"Oh my god, What if it's a girl!" She thought to her self. "I'm not lesbian!" (No offence or anything to lesbians.)

"No, no, I'm sure It's a guy, a very cute guy, I hope." She said to herself.

She then walked out into the common room to see Draco sitting on the couch, ……………….. reading a book?

"I didn't know he liked to read." Hermione thought to herself.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"What book you reading?"

"Quidditch Through The Ages"

"Oh, I saw Harry reading that book before, he said it was very good."

"Kay."

"Well I'm going out, bye, … Draco."

"What did you call me?"

"Your name?" Hermione answered.

"But you've always called me Malfoy before."

"Okay, I won't call you Draco,.. I'll call you ferret." She said with a smirk.

"But—

"Bye-bye ferret."

Before he could argue with her she had left the room and was on her way down to meet Harry and Ron for supper. When Hermione got down to the Dinning Hall she found Ron Harry and Ginny and sat down which them. Not being able to contain it any longer, "Ginny come with me to the bathroom."

"Why do you two keep going to the bathroom?" Ron asked stupidly.

"There going to talk about something that we can't know about Ron." Harry said a little sadly because he was being left out.

"Fine while you two are talking we'll talk about stuff you can't know." Said Ron.

"Ok, great!" Said Hermione and dragged Ginny away into the hall.

"So what is it?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione told her all about the letter and about how she was going to go and find out who it was. "You'll make sure you'll be careful right?" was all Ginny could say, know if she tried to argue with her not to go she would be as stubborn as ever and still go.

Harry and Ron

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked Ron, back at the Gryffindor table.

"What do you think there talking about?" Ron said.

"How would I know that?" Harry argued.

"Well it's got to be something girly." Ron stated.

Hermione and Ginny

"Ok, so are you going to tell the boys?"

"No, they would just worry about me."

"Ok, So what do you think there talking about right now?"

"There probably just guessing at what we're talking about." Hermione said.

"Yeah probably."

Hermione and Ginny walked back into the great hall to rejoin the boys, but when they got the Ron obviously wanted to know what they were talking about, and Harry really didn't care anymore because he figured it was girly stuff that would bore him.

"So,….. what were you two talking about?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You tell us what you were talking about first."

"Well I'm guessing that I don't need to because I guarantee that you were just trying to figure out what we were talking about."

Ron's face turned a light tinge of red, at knowing that she had known that easily that they really weren't talking about anything. Ron still liked Hermione, but she had broked it off because she only thought of them of friends. Actually she thought of him as a brother more than a friend, she also thought of Harry as a brother because they were so over protective of her like an older brother would be. Although Ron thought of Hermione as a girlfriend instead of of sister Harry thought of her as a sister, because she was also very protective of him and she was always there when he needed her.

There was complete silence between them until Harry got up and said, "Well, although this is a very interesting conversation, I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor common room and complete my homework."

"Yeah, I've got to go and finish up mine too." Agreed Ginny.

"Well, I did all my homework, but I'm still going to go back to my room."

While Ginny and Harry were walking down the hall Ginny was very nervous, she had been trying to get Harry alone for some time now. But every time she chickened out of asking him about his feelings toward her. She still really liked him and was only, as far as she knew, not going out with him because he didn't want her to get hurt in the war.

"Harry." Ginny said as she stopped walking.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry answered.

"I like you, and I don't know if you still like me but it's all over I can't wait around forever." With that Ginny began to walk down the hall at a rapid speed.

"Wait Ginny!"

"What!"

"I do like you but I can't go out with you, I want to, but I can't!"

"Why!" Ginny asked, choking down tears that she didn't want to show.

"Because, everyone that I've ever loved or cared about has been taken away by,… him."

"I'm not going anywhere Harry!" She said, with uncontrollable tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'll never leave you."

"You don't understand! I've lost everyone! My Mom! My Dad! Sirius! My entire family! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! And! I've almost lost Ron and Hermione numerous times! I don't want to lose you too!" With that Harry ran around the corner and disappeared down the wall ways. Ginny didn't know what to do, she had unmanageable tears falling down her face like a river, almost completely blinding her. Since she could really see and didn't know were to go she just sat down against the wall and began to let all the tears out.

Hermione got back to her dorm and went into her room, locking the door with a spell and putting another charm on it so no one else could get in. She then pulled out the marauders map and started to look, once again, were the next horux was. Hermione already had a pretty good idea, that it was either in 'The room of acquirements' (if that's how you spell it) or that it was in a select few other places such as:

Dumbledore's office

Slytherin common room

Great hall

Chamber of secrets

The dark forest

Or possibly that it was somewhere else inside the castle.

But Hermione's studies of the map were interrupted but a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

"Malfoy."

Bitting her lip, because she didn't want Draco to know that she, Harry and Ron were looking for the down fall of his supposed leader. "Just a minute." She said and used a spell to move everything under her bed.

"Yes,… ferret?" She asked opening the door.

" Yeah about that, you can call me Draco."

"Nah, I prefer ferret now."

"What ever, I just came in to ask if I could borrow the potions notes."

Hermione went over to her table and picked up her bag and brought it over to him, she then took out a stack of papers about an inch or an inch and a half thick. "Here."

"No, I don't need the whole year just the notes for last class."

"This is just for last class."

Draco looked dumb founded that she had taken that many notes and only for a couple hours of class. "Uhh, thanks."

The next day was Saturday and Hermione woke up to see the beautiful sun rise on her balcony, seeing as she got up at 5:30am. She took a nice long relaxing shower for about forty-five minutes, then got dressed and ready for school. At about 6:45am Hermione went into Draco's room and saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed. She decided to have some fun waking him up, so she went over to the side of the bed and pulled the bed spread. Malfoy curled up into a ball from the cold. She then swished her wand and made a ferret appear. Hermione then took the ferret and placed it on the bed next to Draco's face and yelled at him to wake up. When he woke he saw the furry ferret and fell off the bed backwards, but when he got up and saw Hermione his face got very red. Hermione decided that she should run, so she ran through the bathroom slipping into the bathroom on her bottom because of water she had left on the floor. She quickly put a spell on the door so that the red angry boy could not enter. She then went to the balcony and with her wand said "Accio Firebolt" She knew Harry wouldn't mind if she borrowed it from him, although she was petrified of flying. She hopped on the broom and flew out of the window. She flew over to Harry's window and tapped on the glass to get his attention, but it was only 7:45am so she knew he wouldn't be up yet. She went over to the girls Gryffindor window and luckily one girl was up. She opened the window and let Hermione Fly inside, then she rushed to the boys dormitory and woke Harry.

"Whaaaaaat?"

She then told him about what she had done to Draco and he was much more awake and happy.

He got ready and they left to go for a walk, but when they walked around on of the conrners Draco appeared out of no were and grabbed Hermione by the coller to bring her closer to him. When he let go he said "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Sorry it was just some harmless fun."

"Well it better not happen again."

With that he turned the corner and was out of sight. The rest of the day was pretty boring except it was pretty funny watching Harry avoid Ginny at all costs to make sure she wouldn't brake out into tears when she saw him.

The knight of the mystery date was here and Hermione was very excited, she had been waiting a long time to find out who it was. She went down the steps to the outside of the castle and followed the directions the mystery man had given her. When she got to the clearing with the rock she was shocked to see a large rock just as the person had said. She went over and sat down on it as told and was very nervous at what would happen. When she looked around she saw a figure in the distance, and it was walking toward her. "Are you the mystery man?" She asked just load enough so he could hear her. "Yes."

The person had a hooded sweatshirt on so she couldn't tell who it was, but as the figure got closer she could see his features better. When He got closer he was in full view and Hermione could see who it was!

It was …………………………….

**

* * *

HaHaHa I'm soo evil! Review and tell me if you like it!**


	7. Daters

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**A.N: R&R so I know that you still like the story! More reviews sooner I update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter! For the millionth time!**

**Daters**

_

* * *

Also I made a mistake in the last chapter, when it says:_

"You don't unde

rstand! I've lost everyone! My Mom! My Dad! Sirius! My entire family! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! And! I've almost lost Ron and Hermione numerous times! I don't want to lose you too!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never died, it's supposed to be that they almost die like Ron and Hermione

_Also he was also supposed to have lost Dumbldore, but I didn't realize this until half way through writing this chapter._

But anyway back to the story!

_

* * *

Previous: _

_When He got closer he was in full view and Hermione could see who it was! _

_It was ……………………………._

* * *

"……………..Ronald?" She asked, seeing that was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. 

"Hi." Was the only thing he could get out, seeing that her expression was not blissful that it was him but in shock.

"Hello." She mustered "Are you the mystery man?"

"Yes." He said looking worried he was going to be shut down.

"Hermione, I love you. I fell in love with you in fourth year and have been ever since, please be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's mouth was open but she couldn't take she just kept looking at him. Finally she got out "Ronald, Ronald, Ronald……."

"Oh no, you only say that when it's when it's bad."

"No Ron, I love you." Ron lifted his head in high hopes. "But I love you as a brother."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Ron! But I just don't think of you that way."

"Ok."

Ron turned away and started to walk back to the castle, when Hermione came running up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I still want to be best friends with you, though." She said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Then ran/walked back up to the castle because it really was very cold, when she got back up to her room it finally hit her at full extent.

My best friend is in love with me! I'm not going to have the same old friends now! She thought to herself. Harry's going to be my best friend and Ron is just going to be a friend because I'm going to know that he likes me and what if he try's to make a move on me or something! Oh my god!...Eww!

My life is ruined! She yelled in her head. Hermione just laid her entire body on the couch and had her head shoved onto a pillow. She heard the portrait door open but she didn't bother moving because she already knew who it was. She just continued to shed tears into her pillow.

"Hermione?"

"What?" She said in a rather rude tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

Because I do, know what's wrong?"

She told him all about the letter, then finding out it was Ron, then having the yelling match in her head, and all leading to being head first on the couch.

Draco just sat on the couch and held her in his arms, he didn't know why he would help her she wasn't even pureblood. But, he just knew it was the right thing that he should do to help her feel better. Hermione didn't know why, but she liked being held in his muscular arms, it made her feel……….. safe. They just sat there for who knows how long. Minutes, hours or all night but when they finally but up Hermione asked "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you disserve it."

And with that Draco walked into his room, and out of her sight. When he thought about what he said it confused him. 'you disserve it' he thought to himself. Why did I say that, that's horrible.

He laid on him bed and just thought about Hermione.

Hermione just laid in her own bed thinks about Malfoy and why he had been so kind, they both drifted off into a sleep filled with thought about each other.

When Hermione woke the morning it was only 5:30am but she figured she would be able to go back to sleep so she did her morning routine anyway. When she was done she walked out into the common room with her drawing notebook. When she got out there she saw Draco already sitting on the couch writing something.

"What you doin?"

"nothing." Not looking up.

Hermione walked around the couch so she was behind him and saw him drawing a picture of her sleeping. "I like it."

"Thanks." Not turning away to make her stop looking at the drawing.

"What time in this at?"

"This morning." He said honestly.

"Well, great minds think alike." She said holding up her notebook and sitting down on the couch so she was turned to look right at him. She began to draw him when he said "Don't forget to shade in my eyes all the way."

She laughed and continued to draw him, it was a weird picture though because it was of him drawing her.

After about an hour of drawing she said "Well I'm going to go talk to Harry, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

When Hermione got to Harry's dorm it was about 7:30am, and all the other guys greeted her with "no girls aloud." Or "I know you want me but you can't be up here." 

Or just a plain "hey."

She found Harry's four poster bed still closed so she looked inside and saw he was still asleep. She tried to wake him but all he said was "to much light."

"Ok I'm coming in then." And she climbed on top of his bed were his feet were, with all the boys saying stuff like "Yeah Harry!" "You go!" "woot woot!" She had never been annoyed by their thought that she liked Harry before because she only thought on Harry as a friend.

She put a charm on the bed so no one could hear and woke him so she could talk to him. Told him about what had happened with Ron and what she had told him, but she decided not to tell him about what had happened with Draco the previous night of this morning.

She decided that he needed to get ready for school so she got out of the bed to a crowd outside of the boys in the dorm waiting to ask Harry what had happened.

"Nothing happened, you horny baboons!"

"you can't hind what we have together Hermione, they'll know eventually." Said Harry getting out of his bed.

"Haha Harry."

"Don't worry guys I didn't get any" He signed loudly "Maybe next time."

"Uh, hormones!" Hermione said as she walked down the stairs.

**

* * *

A.N: Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think and I'll up-date faster. I'm sorry I had Anonymous review off but now you can. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Finding Little Details about Hermione

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**A.N: Well here you go! PLZ! R&R i will not update until i get atleast 25 reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.**

**Also:**

**_Roxy _asked a very good question in a review she sent me:**

**that was funni, but i have 1 question why is this still a drama, it seems like a humor/romance story. **

**Well it's mainly romance/humor right now but so I'm going to change the category to fit the story better but I might change it back further along in my story because of my plot. But I can't tell you anymore or it will all be spoiled. **

**Enjoy!**

**Christmas**

It was three weeks before Christmas and every one in the school was showing it, the kids were going berserk at the thought of no class and everyone was getting things shipped to them to give to there friends for Christmas. Hermione had gotten Harry a new book (as usual) that was about Quidditch that had everything about the game. She got Ron a similar book about Quidditch but she hoped they wouldn't notice (or they just wouldn't care.) Hermione got Draco a book about Quidditch too,…. Man are they easy to shop for or what!

Hermione and Draco had a meeting with Professor McGonagall that day, Hermione was excited about because she knew it would probably be about a Christmas dance at the school, but this thought of hers only made Draco want to puke. (sorry to anyone that isn't Christian it just always says Christmas in the book to kwanza or anything.)

Hermione woke that beautiful Saturday morning to rays of light shining upon her face. When she gained full consciousness she looked over at the clock beside her bed and saw it was 7:20am. She went into the bathroom and did her daily routine, but when she was done at about 7:45 surprisingly Draco wasn't out in the common room like he normally was. She went into his room but he wasn't there either so she went down to the great hall for breakfast but didn't see him there either. Very few people were up yet on a Saturday so she decided she would go on a walk, though the fields to the lake. When she got outside she saw a figure already at her destination and walked over to see who it was. When she got there she saw it was Draco but he didn't seem to notice her so she stayed quiet. He had a pile of flat rocks next to him the he was skipping into the forest. When she got closer she could hear him saying:

"Damn father."

"Damn Voldemort."

"Damn Pansy."

"Damn Death eaters."

"Damn life."

She decided she should let him know that she was there so she picked up a flat rock that was sitting next to her and skipped it into the pond from behind him saying:

"Damn muggleborn haters." In a mocking voice.

Draco spun around when he heard her voice and said by nature, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." She said with a smirk.

"What did you hear?"

"From you saying Damn to your father to saying damn to your whole life."

"Oh."

Hermione sat down on the log next to him where he was sitting, but didn't look at him but out at the pond, watching the last ripples that were made by the rock he had just thrown disappear. He just look at her in amazement at why she was sitting next to him.

"How early did you get up this morning?" She asked still not looking at him.

"5:30."

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh too many damn things going on?"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes until Hermione got up and started to walk back to the castle.

"Where are you going?"

"Gryffindor common room."

"Ok,……….. but I'm not a muggleborn hater."

"Yeahh." She said with a laugh, "What ever you say."

"No really." He said getting up and running to her side so he didn't have to yell. "That was the old Malfoy. The one who did everything his father told him. But the man you see before you is the new and improved Draco." By then they where walking through the halls almost to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got the Hermione said the password to the fat lady, turned to him and said with a smile, "I see no man before me." But before he could say something back she had vanished into the common.

Hermione saw that there was very few people in the common so she made her way to the girls dormitory to say hello to Ginny, waving at sanders and Neville on the way up. When she got there though every girl in the room was still asleep, she went over to Ginny's bed and shook her a few times but the most she could get out of her was a,

"Five more minutes mum."

And a,

"Go away Ron!"

She gave up and decided she would go and try the boys dorm, but when she got to the door there was a piece of parchment on it that read as follows;

"_No girls allowed."_

"_This means you Hermione."_

Hermione completely ignored the sign and opened the door, when she got inside she saw Seamus Finnigan sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Can't you read Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you in here?"

"Because notes on doors don't apply to me."

"What ever."

She went over to Harry's bed and opened the four poster enclosed area.

"It burns!"

"The light burns!"

"You big baby."

"It burns! Turn out the lights!"

"Uhhhhhh!" Hermione said in annoyance, and climbed to the end on the bed where his feet where, and closed the four poster thingy.

"Again Hermione?" she heard Seamus say.

"Shut up." She spat back, and put a spell around the bed so he couldn't hear them talking.

"Wake up, Harry!"

"Go away!"

"No, wake up!"

"No! Go away!"

"Get up!" Hermione yelled hitting him on the leg.

"Why must you hurt me Hermione?"

"It's a habit."

"Well why don't you try to stop, cold turkey."

"I will if you get up!" With that she took the spell off the bed and pulled open the four poster enclosure.

"Why Hermione, Why?"

"You have no chose Harry; I'll make you get up." And she rolled him off the bed making a load thump. But he had caught her off guard and pulled her down with him.

Seamus was on his bed laughing at the seen, which the load thump had woken Ron from his deep slumber.

"Whazzzz goiiin onn?" He said groggily. He then looked down at the ground and saw Hermione lying there with Harry on top of her. It really did look very funny to some one that had seen why they were in that position, but it looked very wrong to some one who just got a look at them at that moment. It looked especially wrong because Hermione was wearing short shorts and a tiny cami, while Harry was only wearing boxers.

"What are you doing Harry!" Ron blasted out, waking up the entire dorm.

Everyone looked around to see what woke them, but then when they looked at the floor and saw Harry and Hermione on top of one another shouts of

"Yeah Harry!"

and,

"Harry, becoming a man, are we?"

and some,

"well, well, well, Harry?"

Ron still liked Hermione a lot and didn't like the fact that his best mate Harry was lying on top of her so he jumped down off of his bed and pulled Harry off of her and brought her to her feet.

Hermione confirmed to herself that she should leave, "Good-bye, everyone." Then turned to Harry and said, "Bye Harry." In a seductive voice, gave him a wink and walked out.

It was now about 8:30am, so she decided to go back to the head common room. When she got there she saw Draco sitting on the couch reading a book by the fire,

"Hello."

"Hi."

"what ya reading?"

Hogwarts, a history."

"Really!"

"No."

"Oh, well then what is it?''

"A book."

"What book."

"Muggles."

"What?"

He showed her the cover on the book that said 'Muggles' and she just said "oh."

She started to walk into her room when she heard him say in a cocky voice "I am to a man."

"Yeah, what ever you say." She said as she entered her room.

About an hour later at 10am Draco went and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in at your own risk."

"What?" He said to himself, as he entered the room.

"Oh, umm…….sorry." He said and turned around.

He had walked in on her in the midst of her changing, she only had jeans and a black bra on, and a red button up shirt in her hand. "I told you to come in at your own risk." She said as she rapped herself in the shirt and began to button it.

"Well, I didn't know you were changing." What Draco was really thinking was something like 'Man, does she look good like that.' But he wouldn't let Hermione know what he was really thinking.

"You can turn around now." She said just finishing up.

He turned around to see her completely dressed and 'appropriate' for him to see her. But he was really thinking that he would rather have her take her shirt off again, but of course those were just his teenage hormones speaking. He had never really noticed before, although he was noticing now, that Hermione had grown into her 'body' over the past few years.

"Uhh…………. We umm… have a meating with Professor McGonagall now."

"Ok, let's go,………. Ferret boy."

Draco followed her saying "Hey, I am not a ferret……….. or a boy."

"Your right,….."

"I am?"

"Yeah, your not a boy,… you're a girl."

"No! I'm a man!"

"What ever you say." She said exiting through the passageway to the corridors.

As they walked down through the hallways and corridors and among the moving staircases toward the headmaster's, they kept arguing (mostly Malfoy really,) about his manliness. When they got to the passageway to the office Hermione said the password, which by the way was 'caramels drops' which made Hermione happy because McGonagall was keeping up Dumbledor's old tradition of muggle candy passwords. When the statue sprung alive and moved out of the way to allow them to step upon the moving stairs, they were still arguing about whether he was a man or a boy. When Hermione got to the door she reached out and opened the door right as Draco, put his hands on his waist and said

"Do not doubt my manliness!"

He said it very loudly, and when he looked around he saw Hermione trying very hard to hold back laughs. This was because he had said this in front of the headmaster, and all the famous brilliant witches and wizards of all time in their portraits on the wall. Suddenly his usually very pale cheeks turned a bright tinge of pink, and he went and sat down next to Hermione in a chair in front of McGonagall.

"Yes, well, now that were all………… hear and seated." Said the headmaster and Hermione glanced at Draco. "I have good news."

"Yes?" Hermione said delightfully.

"Were going to have a Christmas dance."

"Yes!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Woopdy, doo." Said Draco in a dreary sarcastic voice.

"Yes well, it will be for the students in years fifth through seventh. You two will be in charge of the decorations, food, drinks, entertainment and any thing else you might need." She said looking more at Hermione, seeing as Draco looked like he might doze off at any moment. Well, that was until Hermione kicked him in the shin to make him look more interesting. The whole time Hermione had a glowing face, for she new she would get to plan and manage the entire dance, seeing as she knew that Draco would have rather stuck a nail through his hand.

"You two should get started right away, because the dance is in 2 weeks."

"Ok." They said in unison, Hermione far more interested.

"Also, you two will be expected to stay during the vacation to watch over the remaining students, seeing as you are heads." She said, seeing Malfoy's face in shock. "That will be ok won't it."

"Yeah."

"Absolutely!"

Three guesses as to who said which answer.

With that she bid them good day and they got up, and as soon as they were gone, McGonagall and the wizards on the wall let out large smiles that they had been holding back since they had come into the office. When they were out of the spinning stair case and the statue was back in place, Hermione turned to Draco and put her hands on her waist and in a mocking voice said,

"Don't doubt my manliness!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

With that they walked down the corridors, Hermione smiling at what had happened in the time just past, and Draco muttering things about him truly being a man and not a boy or a ferret.When they got back to the head common room, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and started to scribble furiously on it.

"How many people do you think with come?"

"Don't know." Answered Draco lying down on the couch.

"Ok, about 250 for each grade, that's what I thought too." She said not really noticing what he had said.

"Who do you think we should have for Food and drinks?"

"Don't care." Draco said dismally.

"Great idea, we can go down to the kitchen and have them make a buffet."

"What about Entertainment?"

Draco seeing she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying said "Entertainment should be strippers and gambling."

"A DJ, great idea! What do you think about having half muggle music, half wizard music?"

"I hate it." He answered.

"I like the idea too." She said back.

"What about decorations?" She said tapping the quill against her chin.

"Pictures of naked women all over the walls." He said amusing him self.

"A big tree, candles in the air, and beautiful red curtains by the windows?" She said and paused for a minute. "I like it, good idea."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and got up and started to walk to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"But why? You've given such great idea's."

"Well, I'm going out now."

"Where?"

"……………………Flying."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"But……….."

"If you really can't be away from this beautiful face for more than a few minutes." He said pointing at his face, "Then come with me."

Hermione thought about it for a minute, she new she should stay there and keep working on the dance. "Ok." She said after a while.

It was about 4pm when they went flying, they went flying for about an hour before Hermione looked at her watch and said "Oh my! I have to go meet Harry and Ron!"

"Now… why would you want to go meet them when you could keep flying here with me?"

"Draco" She said in a pleading voice.

"Ok, ok." With that he started to fly at top speed, which Hermione didn't like at all because she still didn't like to go very fast on a broom. She soon got very scar4ed and held on to him for dear life, he noticed and to make her hold on tighter he went even faster. In no time they were back at his balcony, she jumped off the broom and raced to the portail. She ran through the halls as fast as her legs would carry her, nearly knocking down a few people down in the process. When she finally got to the Gryffindor enterance, she was heaving to catch her breath. Finally when she could talk again she said the password and rushed inside to see Harry and Ron waiting impatiently on the couch next to the fire.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked looking agitated.

"Sorry, Draco and I have to plan a Christmas dance and I completely forgot about the time." She decided they defiantly didn't want to tell them that she had been flying with Draco instead of meeting them on time.

"Ok. Let's go then." Harry said eying Hermione suspiciously.

To tell you the truth Harry had just been outside and swore he saw Hermione on Draco's broom flying with him.

As they walked down the hallway to the dining hall Harry said "Ron I need to talk to Hermione in private for a minute, we'll meet you at dinner."

"Ok." Answered Ron apprehensively.

"Y-yes Harry?"

"Are you sure you were you were just working on the dance?"

"Y-yeah….. why?" Hermione questioned.

"Well I was just outside and I could have sworn I saw Draco flying on his broom, with a familiars brunette on the back of the broom."

"Oh." She said in a hesitant voice.

"Why where you flying with Malfoy?"

**A.N: I know interesting place to end review for me to update sooner.  
Like i said before i will not update again until i get atleast 25 reviews! So show me you like the story by reviewing! **

**Review!**

**  
**


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Wouldn't have guessed**

**Hot Chocolate**

**A.N: Thank you for all the reviews! Especially from:  
****fruitcake.x  
LarryJoeBob  
DutifulHeiress97  
SlytherinPrincess5489  
HarryPotterFan369  
Leaves  
And, to all the other people that review! Thx for showing that you all really like my story. Wow. Thx. It really helps to here your advice about what I should fix so thank you.  
Also everyone who is reading and not reviewing, please review because I really want to know what you think and I will update faster. Thx.**

**

* * *

**

**Important: I need someone to help spell check, because I really suck at it! But this also means you would get to see the chapter before everyone else. If you are interested in the job send me a private message to contact me. Also you would need to be able to get back to me fast with the proof reading. Thx.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

**Reminder: **

"Well I was just outside and I could have sworn I saw Draco flying on his broom, with a familiar brunette on the back of the broom."

"Oh." She said in a hesitant voice.

"Why where you flying with Malfoy?"

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had found out about her and Malfoy, flying, flirting, everything really. Although Harry had taken it better than she had expected, she remembered the precise words that he had used. 

**Flashback**

"Oh." She said in a hesitant voice.

"Why where you flying with Malfoy?"

well,….. well,….. well,….. well, well, you see,….." was all she could muster.

"well, well, well, well,….. is that all you can say Hermione!" He yelled. "Your falling head over wand for ferret face!"

"Hey! I can fall head over wand for any one I want!"

"BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM!"

"BECAUSE IT JUST DOES HARRY! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" She said fuming.

"FINE, BUT HE BETTER NOT HURT YOU!"

"HE WON'T!"

"But how do you think Ron will take it?"

"Well, I actually thought we might not tell him at the moment."

"Ok."

"Well, you better not wait too long Mione." Harry said getting camber.

"Well, we should probably go meet Ron now."

"Ok." Agreed Harry, "Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked wondering.

"You have to admit though, he is still a ferret."

"Oh yeah, I know." She said smiling.

* * *

When they went into the great hall they saw Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table eating there weight in food. (Ok, it was only Ron eating his own weight.) Harry frowned. He still really did like Ginny as more than a friend, he might of even loved her, but he knew than he couldn't go out with her because of the war upon them. 

They walked over to the table and sat down next to them and loaded their plates. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"N-nothing." Answered Harry.

"N-nothing? Hmm… sounds like something to me." Ron said back to them.

"No it doesn't!" Spat out Harry not realizing, that it only confirmed that it really was something.

"Come on mates, you can tell me."

"Oh give it up Ron, they obviously don't want you to know." Intervened Ginny.

"Fine." Said Ron getting up, "But I will find out what it was." Giving them both a very suspicious eye and walked away, up to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, what did you talk about?"

"Ginny!" Harry said surprised she was asking after she had just told Ron to mind his own business.

"What?"

"Don't worry Harry, I can tell Ginny." Hermione explained.

"You women."

"Us women?"

"Yeah, you… women." With that he got up and left, leaving Hermione and Ginny rolling their eyes at him.

Hermione told Ginny everything about her and Draco and Harry seeing them flying together. She unlike Harry wasn't made at her at all, she actually was excited about, she had, although always been in love with Harry, though Draco was quite attractive.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione now started telling Harry and Ginny (mostly Ginny) everything that was happening with Malfoy. Although Harry was getting a little annoyed that he had to always lie to his best friend, Ron, about where Hermione was, or not being able to tell him what he and Hermione had talked about. Ron had been his best friend since the first day he had ever gone to Hogwarts, on the train really, even before they got to school. But Harry knew as well did Hermione did that Ron would be even more heated that they hadn't just told him right away, but kept it from him. But Hermione had promised him she would tell him soon, seeing as she had no choice, Harry told her that if she didn't tell Ron, he would tell the bloke himself.

Hermione was up in her room with Harry and Ron looking at the Marauder's Map still trying to find the next piece of Voldemort's soul. They knew he either had to of hid the object inside the room of requirements or, somewhere in the head room because before he was, crazy, murderous, freak Voldemort he was just plain Tom Riddle. Hermione figured that Voldemort might have also been hiding one either in a yo-yo that when he was a small child had stolen from another child at the orphanage he had lived at. Or that he could be holding one with himself so no one could ever find all of them. But she and the other two knew very well that it would take a lot of hard work to find the items because they new he was very clever.

When Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ginny where sitting in arm chairs near the fire, Ron wasn't with them though which made Hermione happy because she needed to talk to them but not Ron.

"I am so happy I found you guys!" She said running over to them.

"Oh, really?" Said Harry in a dull cold voice.

"Yeah, you won't believe what happened!"

"Try me."

"Well, I know you two don't really like him but I really do." She stopped to put a spell around them so no one could hear them, "And! We were holing hands today in the hall walking up to our room! Ok, ok, I know what you thinking, I sound like a brain warped idiot but I really, really like him!"

There was silence and then Harry said in barely more than a whisper, "Well, you know what I think?"

"What?" Hermione said in a perplexed voice.

"I think Ron found out."

"What? When? How? Who told him? Harry you didn't tell him did you?"

"No. I didn't tell him. You did."

"What?" she answered baffled.

"You… and Malfoy… were in the hall… And we were walking to see you in the head room…" He said calmly, but then started to talk faster because he was getting angrier" When I saw you holding his hand and and decided that that might be kind of a tip off to him that you liked him. So I said 'let's go this way' and he said 'why?' and I said 'we always go the way' and he said 'no that ways faster' and I out of shear stupidity said 'No!' and pushed him the other way. But that just made him want to see what I was hiding from him so he sped up and saw you to, but that made him stop in his steps and when I got to him he said 'you knew didn't you' and I had no other idea what to say said 'no' and he said 'yes you did you knew all along and you didn't even tell me!' and I said "well' and he said 'no no no! I'm your best mate and you didn't even tell me how could you!'

"oh." Said Hermione.

"And you know what he did then Hermione!"

"What?"

Harry was sitting so that she couldn't see his face but then he turned his head at an angle so she could see that he had a big black eye.

"Then-well-then he punched me Hermione!"

"I am so sorry Harry!"

"Yeah, if you were really sorry you would have told him!" with that Harry got up and walked away up into the boy's dormitory.

Hermione chased after him up stairs leaving Ginny still staring deeply into the fire, she really cared about Harry and it had hurt nutty (A.N: lol) to see him being hurt by his best mate. She had tried to help him but Ron just pushed her aside and stroke him right in the eye with the strength of a thousand men (A.N: Haha I like that expression) Ginny had turned to Harry and seen him pressed up against the wall like he had just lost everything in the world that meant anything to him. She had brought him back to the common room and said a spell to make some ice appear.

As Hermione ran up the stairs and the door came into view, she saw the sign that said she wasn't allowed. But it was different, because it said instead of:

No girls allowed

(That means you Hermione)

It now said:

No girls allowed

(Please Hermione just leave me alone)

Hermione didn't know what to do, she could either respect her best friends wishes and just let him be alone and cool off, or she could disobey him and enter. She decided she really should let him be alone so she backed away from the door and walked back down into the common room. There she saw Ginny still sitting there looking intensely at the fire, and sat down next to her and in a low whisper of a voice said

"Wow, I really crewed up this time."

Ginny turned to her with a almost amazed expression and said,

"Messed up?" She shook her head, "No, no Hermione you didn't mess up. You possibly lost Ron as a friend Harry is infuriated with you and I can't blame them either."

Hermione ran out of the room crying causing the few people (Neville, Jeremy, and a five or six first years) to look at Ginny. She was already mad enough and didn't want to explain to anyone so simply yelled,

"STOP STARING! IT'S IMPOLOTE!"

This stared several of the fist years, and Ginny stomped up to her dorm.

* * *

Hermione ran down the halls blinded by her tears, almost crashing into several people and accidentally knocked down a first not even able to say sorry because she chocked on her tears. The tears sprung from her eyes completely drenching her entire face, making it even harder to see any visual aspect of the actual world. As she ran down the ran she suddenly hit a very solid object, it was a person, and was knocked to her feet by the impact. Still blind as a bat from her tears she didn't know who it was, but then she heard a very reassuring voice that said, 

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-." but she couldn't talk because she was crying too hard.

"It's ok."

Draco took her back to the head common, seeing as people were starting to gather around them to see what was going on. When they got there Draco laid Hermione down on the couch and made a blanket appear. He covered her with it and made some hot chocolate with tree marshmallows, she always hated it if there was anything but three (he had found out it calmed her down when she was upset ever since she was little.) (A.N: Awww, he's so sweet.)

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Hermione said through tears still falling on her face.

"Tell me, you know you can tell me anything."

"N-No just let me be, please."

"Ok, but you're not staying out here, I'll bring you into your room."

"No!" She said very sternly. "I, mean umm, I don't wanna be in my room, red and gold are so boring."

"Ok." He said and scooped her up in his arms, and started to walk up to the two sets of doors leading to the bedroom.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to go into my room?"

"Yeah, I'm not bringing you into your room."

He opened the doors to his room, he laid Hermione down on the big king size bed in the center of the room. He pulled the immense bed spread over her and kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned to walk out of the door. When he got there he opened the door and turning to her said,

"Maybe green is more your color." With that he left.

Hermione didn't really know what to make of being in Draco's bed, this time last year she would have slapped him if he had even thought about caring her into her room. What was happening to her! After about an hour of studying his room, Hermione slowly got up and out of his bed and went into her room silently. When she went into her room she searched around a little and found what she was looking for. She brought her drawing book back into Malfoy's room and climbed back under the tremendous weight of the bed spread. Then she began to lightly sketch the scene around her.The bottom half of the bed, the walls covered in posters of Quidditch teams, a poster of a basketball player, which surprised her to see he liked a muggle sport. Also a rather large picture of who Hermione though was Draco and his mother, He looked about 13 with long slicked back silver hair as usual. On the other walls Hermione drew a dresser, stack of books, and basicly the exact same things that made up her room.A while later Draco came back into the room to see Hermione asleep, her head lightly resting on the pearly white pillows. He walked over to her body and examined her entire body, he was extremely tired but didn't want to disturb her from her peaceful sleep so he just walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. He didn't think anything of it because it was his bed after all, although he couldn't help thinking that he was quite happy that she was in his bed. (A.N: Haha, that sounds kinda wrong.)

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to the rays of the sun shining on her face, she was a very light sleeper. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the scene around her and nearly fell out of the bed when she realized where she was. She turned other to gain more room on the bed and make sure she wouldn't fall off, but when she turned over she saw Draco and from mere instinct jumped back and. But unfortunately that was off the bed and she landed on the ground with a loud thump. 

This woke Draco, who jumped up on the bed and saw Hermione on the ground said,

"Are you ok!"

"Ow."

He jumped off the bed to her assistance and helped her to sit back down on the bed.

"When did you come into the bed?" She asked.

"Last night, I didn't want to disturb you so I just let you sleep."

"Oh. Ok." She took a deep breath. "Well, I'll just go and get ready for school."

She left the room blushing and went into her room and practiced her morning routine. When she was all done she went into the common to see Draco sitting there grinning as she walked in.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembering how you looked when you fell of the bed."

"Ha, ha."

With that she walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room like she did every morning to meet Harry and Ron before breakfast. She entered and saw that they weren't down yet, so she walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, but stopped when she saw the sign on the door.

**

* * *

A.N: Hope you liked it! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it, I'll update as soon as I get 5 more reviews, but not less, I was really sad that it took so long last time. REVIEW! Especially all the people who read but don't review.**


	10. Unexpected Dance

**Unexpected Dance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter**

**Previous: **

**With that she walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room like she did every morning to meet Harry and Ron before breakfast. She entered and saw that they weren't down yet, so she walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, but stopped when she saw the sign on the door.**

**I would just like to say that I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write this chapter, I've been taking finals and have been really busy. Also some of the spells in this are actually from Harry Potter and the rest I just made up, so if you've never heard them before that's why.**

* * *

"Hermione… Hermione." 

She slowly opened her eyes to see Draco's face about two feet away from hers, "It's time honey."

"Time for what?" she questioned.

"The babies ready… look your stomach is glowing pink."

Hermione looked down to see her stomach about four times as big as before, and indeed, glowing pink. Hermione screamed at the thought of being pregnant. She sat strait up in bed when Draco rushed though the door. "Whautzz wonnng?" He said with a tooth brush stuck in his mouth completely surrounded with white foam. Hermione looked down at her stomach to see it was normal size again and her normal peachy skin color. "It was horrible." She said shaking her head.

"Why what happened?"

"I…… was pregnant."

The toothbrush dropped out of Draco's mouth onto the floor, leaving him with a ghostly white face, "P-p-p-preg-pregnant?"

"Calm down, it was only in a dream."

"Oh……… right. I knew that." With that he turned swiftly on his heel and returned to his dental practices.

* * *

It had been about a week since Harry had gotten mad at Hermione, and Ron had found out about Hermione's "little secret". Harry had been avoiding Hermione who was avoiding Ron, who was avoiding both, with all three avoiding Ginny after she had been nagging them to apologize to one another. Hermione had been spending a lot of her time with Draco lately because He was really her only friend left without Harry, Ron or Ginny. She had tried to befriend the Pavati, but just about lost her mind after only 10 minutes of talking to her. For all she could talk about was her new boyfriend that went to another wizarding school in Russia. 

She know spent almost all her time with Draco, seeing as they lived in the same dorm, went to breakfast together, had classes together, had lunch and dinner together, studied together and went back to sleep in their dorms again together. (In separate beds, don't worry) to her, that really was a lot of togetherness with Draco.

But Hermione had important things to think about to keep her mind off her friendship troubles, the Christmas ball was only a week away and Hermione was frenzied about it. She still had to get the DJ, choose the food, and find the perfect tree and the most important thing of all, to find her perfect dress.

Hermione and Luna were going to Hogsmead this weekend to get their dresses for the ball, but she truly wanted to go with Ginny, for Ginny's fashion sense was much better. But she simply had to accept the fact that, well, her life sucked right now.

She walked down the corridors to the Main Hall for breakfast to find Harry Ron and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table. She grabbed her food and sat alone at the far end of the table, for they were sitting in about the middle. Ginny was very frustrated by all the separation between friends and stood up and walked over to her lonely old friend. Hermione looked up in bewilderment to see her, what she thought was, a previous friend standing before her.

"Hello." Ginny said.

"Umm… Hi."

"So… I can't wait for the ball."

"Yeah… do you have your dress get?"

"No! Are you kidding, it is so, so, so, hard to find just the right one!"

"I know what you mean."

"Do you have yours yet?" Ginny asked hoping.

"No."

"But Luna and I are going to find ours in Hogsmead this weekend."

"Oh." Ginny said, looking down disappointed.

"But you can come with us is you want." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." She said sadly.

"No! I insist!" Then she softened into a low whisper. "I don't really trust what Luna will pick out for me to wear."

Ginny laughed at the thought. "Ok, when are you meeting Luna?"

"Around 8:30 on Saturday."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the Gryffindor common room on Saturday morning around……8:20." She smiled sweetly. "Bye." She turned without delay on her heel and skipped cheerily out of the hall. Harry and Ron seeing Ginny leave and noticed Hermione look over at them turned back to their food and quickly shoveled it into their mouths.

* * *

Friday was a very busy and exhausting day for every one, they had been handed mountains of homework from all of their teachers. For potions they would have to make two concoctions, and then write a 3 foot paper on how they were similar and different. Then in transfiguration they was to learn how to take an owl and turn it from an animal to a quill and have it be able to fly around the room and peck other people who try to steal it. Then in Defense against the Dark Arts, they were assigned an essay about many of the creatures that live within the Dark Forest. Also in muggle studies they had to write about what three muggle objects they think are most useful. Hermione was writing about the telephone, television and the cell phone, although Draco criticized almost every point she made about them. Also in astronomy they had to tell the philosophical theory's of why the stars were arraigned in the particular position. And finally in Ancient Ruins Hermione (They only of the trio to take the class) had to write a 4 and a half foot paper on Antonio Demister, the real reason why the hedge stones fell. 

Also Hermione's door to her bedroom had decided to seal itself, and no one could reach the inside. Hermione had to barrow clothing from Ginny today, and had to explain to professor McGonagall that she didn't have her book because if was locked inside her room.

By the time Hermione had finished all of her homework it was already 1:30am and she was very exasperated. Hermione had fell asleep on the couch in the head common room, when Draco walked into the common room from patrol, which he had done on his own for Hermione still had to much work on account of spending nearly 3 or 4 hours trying to open her door with the charms teacher instead of doing her home work. When Draco saw her on the couch he knew he couldn't just leave her there, so he lifted her up in his arms, one under her knee's, while the other one was around her shoulders, letting her head rest lightly on his chest. He carried her into his room and placed her gently under the covers of his bed, he was also very tired so he went to the other side of the bed and slid in. Harry entered the room about a half an hour later, to apologize to them but when he saw them, he left the room immediately in a rage. For Hermione's head was resting on Draco's chest arms around each other and fast asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning at about 8:45am looking around slowly she turned of to see Draco beside her and jumped slightly. Then she slowly got out of the bed, as not to disturb him from his slumber, and tuned to look at the clock. "Ahhh!" she screamed out loud at the fact that she was already twenty-five minute late to meat Ginny and Luna.

"What!" Draco bolted up.

"Nothing… go back to sleep."

"Ok" He said before falling back into a deep sleep.

Hermione ran to the bathroom and cast a spell on her hair to make it it's normal soft self again, then but on some clothes and set off at a rapid speed to the Gryffindor common. When she got there she practically yelled the password at the fat lady, who reluctantly let her in after scarring her out of her wits. Hermione immediately found Ginny and Luna sitting at the fire arms crossed glaring at her. "I-am-so-sorry!" She pleaded to them out of breath.

"What ever." Ginny said, and with a sigh, "Come on lets go."

The three exited the common room and headed to the main doors to head for Hogsmead to find there dresses, as Hermione continuously apologized to the other two about the hold up, well, that was until Ginny finally said, "Ok! We forgive you!" Hermione blushed, and they made there way to Hogsmead.

When they got there they went to a store called 'Ogdeum Empost dress wear' Ginny and Hermione couldn't wait to go in after seeing the magnificent dresses in the window. Luna how ever reluctantly went inside after seeing the, in her view, 'hideous' things they tried to pass as dresses. As soon as Ginny looked around she had already found the perfect dress, it was white, a halter top that was low-cut and had an elegant white flower under the V-neck. The fabric went down to about her knees, it was plain white with a white see-though netting over it. It was her dream dress and she raced to the fitting rooms to try it on. Hermione how ever was a bit more particular about finding her gown, and slowly walked the store. Soon she found two very beautiful dresses. One was a baby blue halter top dress, with a diagonal cut on the bottom that went down to her ankles; it was tight but only just enough. The other was a pink spaghetti strap dress that just barley touched the floor, with a tight waist and loose bottom, the chest area was ruffled and the back was low-cut.

Hermione held them out studying them closely, unable to make a decision, she went and found Ginny who was admiring her dress.

"Which one?"

Ginny looked up and after taking a good minute to look them over, "The blue one."

"Ok……Good choice." She said looking at Ginny's dress.

They went to the counter and paid for their dresses and found Luna to leave. When they got back on the street they looked around until Ginny and Hermione suddenly heard Luna scream in their ears, "This is it!"

"What's it?"

"My store." She said dreamily.

Hermione and Ginny looked up to see a store called 'dresses of the wild' they looked in the windows and dresses they personally found atrocious. "Oh." Ginny said with a gulp, "lovely."

They were about to walk into the store when Hermione saw Draco walking down the street, and gave him a look that said, "Help!" so he quickly walked over and said in a calm voice, "Luna," When she turned to him he said "I need to borrow Hermione for official head business."

"Oh, ok well Ginny and I will go in here then."

Ginny shot Hermione a pleading look, which Hermione gave to Draco who then turned to Luna and said, "Ginny needs to come too, it involves her."

"Ok." She said in her normal dreamy tone, and turned and entered the store. When she was fully inside Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him tightly, then broke away and said, "I love Luna but not her fashion choice." Ginny giggled, turned to Draco and put her hand out to shake, after a moment of perplexity he answered her hand with his and said, "Your welcome."

* * *

It was the day of the ball and everyone was ecstatic about what was to come that very night, unfortunately the golden trio where still broken. It was a Saturday and Hermione and Draco were in the main hall conducting preparation of decorations and such. Hagrid had brought in a beautiful Christmas tree to the front of the hall, much larger than even the normal colossal sized tree's. All the long tables had been transformed into smaller tables that would fit about four or five people. The tables had beautiful center pieces of white lilies, frozen in ice. (The ice would never melt but always be freezing cold.) The high table that was normally taken by the teachers of the school, was instead were the tree and DJ booth were placed. Alone the side was an extensive table full of food, and the walls had red and green velvet drapes adorning them. Also the ceiling was turned into a beautiful evening, and it was charmed to later on turn into a magnificent starry night sky. It was 5:00 and the ball was to start at 6:30, which meant that Hermione would have to leave soon to prepare. If she didn't then she would never have enough time, so Hermione and Draco both left about fifteen minutes later after giving the volunteers directions. They walked up the corridors toward the head common room, when the entered Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I'm taking my stuff and I'm going to Gryffindor tower to get ready with Ginny." 

"Ok. But where are we going to meat?"

"Let's meat in the main hall, at about 6:15."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

Hermione gathered her things and headed up for Gryffindor tower, when she got the she told the fat lady the password, but she didn't let her in. "Are you going to the ball?"

"Yes?" Hermione answered confused.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go.She said cocking her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we were only allowed to have student come." She said felling rather bad for the poor woman"But I really must be going now, I've got to get ready and all."

"Yes, fine. Don't mind me or anything." She said depressed. "It's not like i wanted to go-." At that moment Ginny had burst out of the portal hole and in a hurry said,

"Come on! We've only got…..one hour eleven minutes and twenty three seconds before the ball! We've got to go!" Ginny pulled Hermione into the common room, then up to the girls dormitory and into her bathroom. Ginny was frantic, she had everything…… well, everywhere. Hermione quickly cleared an area and put her things down to start getting ready.

"Gee Ginny it's a little messy in her." "Oh, sorry it's just, I'm so anxious about the ball."

"I could tell." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Do you think Harry will like this?" Ginny asked holding up a necklace she had picked out.

"He'll love it."

Ginny was going to the ball with Harry, and she was so exited about it, for she hadn't been able to really be with Harry ever since the previous year when he had broken up with her because he wanted to keep her safe. Well, what exactly was he keeping her safe from cause so far, there was nothing that was particularly dangerous in their lives. (I mean something actually at Hogwarts that was attacking them.) But she was going to make herself irresistible tonight and he wasn't going to be able to say he wasn't in love with her. A little while later Hermione was finished with her appearance, but it was only 6:05, and she didn't have to meet Draco until 6:15 so she helped Ginny finish her appearance up. Hermione had her beautiful blue dress on, with baby blue high heels that matched. Also she was wearing a spectacular necklace that was a silver chain, with the outline of a heart that was made of real diamonds. Her hair was down, but her curls were more noticeable than normal, because she had put a spell on the so they were more curled but without the slightest frizz. She walked down the girls dormitory stairs into the common room to find all the boys, mostly in first though fourth year, for everyone else was getting ready for the ball, were staring at were. While all the girls were whispering. Hermione blushed, she took a deep breath, she hurried out of the common room for all of them starring at her were starting to freak her out. She hurried down to the great hall and arrived there promptly on time, and opened the doors to see Draco waiting for her, looking over what the volunteers had done since they had left. He looked over when the doors opened to see Hermione, standing there even more beautiful than normal. "Wow." Was the only thing he could say.

"Thanks." She said blushing. "You don't look to bad yourself."

They spend the next ten minutes doing final touches, but couldn't help but glance over at each other every ones in a while to look at how lovely/hansom the other one looked. At 6:25 there was only 5 minutes until the ball began and people were starting to line up out side the large wooden doors. When it was time to allow people to enter Hermione and Draco were standing in the empty space next to the DJ booth waiting for every one to enter. When everyone was inside Hermione cleared her throat and said into the microphone, "Hello everyone, welcome to the Christmas ball. I hope everyone has a good time. And I'd just like to say-"

Draco took the mike away from her before she could finish and said, "Here's come music."

Hermione gave Draco a disapproving look and stepped down off the "stage", to go look for Ginny, but when she found her she quickly turned and walked away, for she had forgotten that Harry was her date. "Hermione!" She heard from behind her and she slowly turned to see Ginny running up to her pulling Harry behind her. "Oh, hi."

"Great decorations!"

"Thanks." She said blushing, "Well, I really better go find Draco."

But as she was about to turn she heard Harry mumble something like "Draco, Draco, Draco." She turned back around and to his face said, "I'm sorry if your made at me but, and I'd like to be friends again but if you can't then kindly stay out of my life."

With that she turned swiftly on her heel and left. She found Draco and 'forced' him to dance with her, until her legs were about to give. She told him she would see him later and left to go find Ginny and get her to hang out without Harry. When she found her she was sitting alone at a table, fumbling with her thumbs. "Hey. Where's Harry?" she asked curiously.

"He's over there,(with a sigh) with dean and Seamus."

"Oh. Well, you and me, we can hang out."

"Ok."

Hermione and Ginny hung out for about an hour and Hermione decided she would go looking for Draco, to see what he was up to, so she said goodbye to Ginny and got up to find him. When Hermione was about half way through the crowd she heard someone behind her shout "**Morsmordre!"** Suddenly looked up to see, not the beautiful starry sky, but a black one with the green skull mark that belonged to 'him'. Before she knew it there were death eaters everywhere surrounding the ball. She looked around frantically for Draco but couldn't find him anywhere, so she reached inside her dress to a hidden pocket for her wand and pulled it out. She looked for the nearest death eater. (This wasn't easy though because everyone was running around trying to get out.)When she looked around again she saw one of them advancing on her and from the first thing that came to her mind she yelled out, "**Rictusempra!"** The death eater began to laugh uncontrollably and fell to the ground, while Hermione saw another one right behind the fallen one and had to duck from their spell. When she got back up she quickly blurted out, "**Conjunctivitis!" **which made the death eater's eyes close immediately and made her, as Hermione thought she was a women from her screams, grasp her eyes and kneel on the ground. When Hermione looked around again she saw that most of the other people had either left or they were against the walls, and to scared to move. Hermione turned around and saw another death eater and raised her wand to fight but was suddenly heard "**Empum Noceore**." and suddenly fell to the ground in pain. She then turned her head to see another death eater standing next to the first and the original pointing his wand at her. The first death eater started to say and curse but as soon as they did the second death eater stepped infront of her and fell to the ground. Hermione got up immediatly and sared at the frozen body on the ground, but then looked up and hit the original with a curse.

Only a few others were fighting again the masked men and woman too, among them she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and many of the teachers. But she could find Draco anywhere. So she started to look at the ground at the people for had been knocked down, but she still couldn't find him. She decided to keep fighting and that she would find him later, so she ran over to Ginny who was trying to fight against 3 death eaters all on her own. "Incarcerous!" Hermione yelled over Ginny's shoulder at one of the, she was guessing, men and in an instant he was bound by heavy ropes that had appeared from out of thin air. Ginny turned around to see who had helped her and smiled to see it was Hermione but was hit with a spell and was knocked over. Hermione said a spell to stun one of the death eaters and bent down to see if Ginny was ok. Then, she dove out of the way from a spell from the other death eater. When she got back up she said the incantation for a spell that knocked the death eater off their feet and made them fly back into the wall behind them about thirty feet away. Hermione suddenly saw Harry out of the corner of her eye running toward her as she was kneeling down next to Ginny who had been hit by thestunning spell and was unable to move. Hermione said a counter curse to let Ginny be able to move again and Harry kneeled down next to her, "Thanks." He said out of breath. "Your welcome." "I'm sorry." He said in a kind pleading voice. "It's not your fault Run's mad at me." "Friends?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Yeah, friends." **"Locomotor Mortis!" **Hermione suddenly shouted pointing her wand, making a death eater fall to the ground with legs locked. "Come on we better get up." She said and helped Ginny off the ground. But when Harry turned around he saw Ron surrounded by death eaters, and more advancing on him. "Ron!" Harry said in a low whisper running over to him. Hermione spun around to see him and immediately ran to him, and cast a spell on one of the death eaters making them fall to the ground.

* * *

After it was all over Hermione looked around at all who had fallen, and start to walk around and see who they were. Ginny had gone to go get Madame Pomphrey, to help everyone she could. Hermione walked around and saw Dean and Seamus petrified on the ground together, and cast a spell on them to make them so they rose up in the air and were laid them down by the doors, to make it a little easier for Ginny. She kept walking around and would occasionally bend down and unmask a death eater to see who it was. And she saw Harry and Ron walking around too. She stopped at one masked person and bent down; she raised the mask and said sarcastically, "Gee, what a surprise." Harry walked over and saw Pansy Parkington lying on the ground petrified. "Wow, I never would have thought she would have been a death eater." Harry said looking at Hermione with a smirk. Hermione got up and continued to look around, she bent down by another death eater and carefully took off the mask, but when she saw the face she fainted. Harry and Ron saw her fall and rushed over to her. When they got there they saw the face of the young death eater and were in shock. It was Malfoy lying right there, in front of their eyes, "I knew he was no good!" Ron said.

* * *

Hermione sat in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry and Ron to return, finally the big wooden door's opened and they entered with each one holding a large pile of books in their arms. They put them down next to Hermione and with a sigh, "Bye Hermione, find us when you're aloud out of this prison." Harry said, with a furious tone. Hermione began to do her homework for all of her classes and kept focus on only that, until Professor McGonagall came in and he immediately asked, "Why do I have to be here?" she said angerily, "We already know he's a death eater."

The headmaster looked at her with disappointment and said, "Even if he was dressed as a death eater, Miss Granger, we still have to wait to here if he admits to being a part of that party. And, since you are the other head you must stay to wait for him to wake up."

"Ok."

Hermione said in a disappointed mood.The headmaster left and Hermione returned to her homework to keep her mind off of the boy lying before her. She had about 2 feet of her 3 foot 5 inch transfiguration essay finished, and she was in deep thought when she was disturbed, "Hermione?" She heard a scratchy voice ask from in front of her. But she didn't answer.

"Hermione is this you?" Draco asked a little clearer.

"Yes. And now that you're awake, I can leave."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because you're a death eater!" She yelled trying to block the tears, Madame Pomfrey popped her head out of the curtains and raised her eyebrows with interest. "And you told me you weren't." She continued, much more quietly, but with more emotion. Madame Pompfrey shock her head slowly with dissapointment.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused, "I'm not a death eater."

Hermione got up and walked over to the other side of Draco's bed and said, "When what are these?" She said holding up a pair of the robes that a death eater would wear if they were attacking. Draco stared at them for several moments and then said, "I'm not a death eater. Go get me a truth potion and I'll drink it." He took a deep breath. "Or I could just tell you what really happened."

"Fine tell me."

_Draco walked around the dance looking for his date, or so he hoped that's what she was. He walked out of the two large wooden doors to see if she was there, but she wasn't so he turned around to leave when he was hit from behind with a curse. Everything around him got dizzy and he slowly fell to the ground. _ _Draco woke to a group of dark figures standing beside him, and others lying beside him. He got up slowly to see they were death eaters and the people on the ground were other students, and his friends, then one of the masked men standing in the corner handed him a mask. Draco looked around and tied to figure out were they were, until they all started to move forward. Draco looked to were they were going, but still did not move, but then a slight pain hit him in his back, and he heard a soft relaxing voice say, "Hello, Draco." He was so confused, who had said that? He was pretty sure that the voice came from inside of his head, so he must have been going crazy. He felt very peaceful though, like he was floating of on a cloud. "Draco, walk forward please." _ "_What?" He took a deep breath, "Why?" He thought to himself._"_Please, Draco, Walk forward!" The voice said more powerfully.__All of a sudden his legs started to move forward and he was walking with everyone else. But where was he going? He kept walked over to a balcony, and then stopped and out of own free will looked over. When he looked down he saw the ball, and he saw Hermione walking beneath him, he tried to yell out to her to warn her that they were up there, but nothing came out of his mouth. His legs started moving again and he was soaring down on a rope to the ground, everyone started to scream, and when he tried to warn them he couldn't. He saw a death eater attacking an innocent girl about twenty feet away and pointed his wand toward him to make him stop. But He head the voice inside his head again. _ "_Don't! Attack the mudblood in front of you!" _ _Unwillingly he turned and pointed his wand at the girl and cast a spell, the girl fell to the ground and he turned to another boy, he raised his wand and said, "Octium Parctus." The boy fell to the ground shacking uncontrollably, Draco tried to say sorry to him but it didn't work. _ _He turned and saw Hermione, as soon as he did he realized she was fighting against another death eater, and rushed over to help. When he got there he raised his wand and said,_**_ "Empum _**_**Noceore**." But instead_ _of hitting the death eater he hit Hermione. She fell to the ground and Draco stood there shocked, the other death eater pointed there wand at Hermione, but right as the said the curse Draco stepped in front of them and was hit by the spell. He fell to the ground. _

"And that's when I woke up here."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "That was you?" Her tears stopping.

"Yes." He said quietly.

Hermione smiled, "thank you."

"You believe me?" He said both confused and hoping.

"Should I not?"

"No, no, you should." He said smiling, yes smiling not smirking, "you should." He said quieter.

"Good."

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room alone, she was on the windowsill bench looking out at the forbidden forest, where there was a unicorn walking slightly around. Hermione thought she was looking for food. Hermione kept drawing it, until she heard a noise from behind her, so she turned around to see Draco standing there. 

"Hi." She said happily.

"Hi."

"So, I was wondering, something."

"And what are you wondering?" He said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Probably just staying here why?"

"Well… I thought maybe you'd like to come to my Christmas party."

"Sure." He said glad he wouldn't have to spend another boring vacation at the castle, "I'd love to."

"Great! It's the day after tomorrow."

"Gee thanks for the ahead of time notice."

"Sorry, you were kind of in a coma." She said with a smile.

"Oh, so now it's my fault." He Said getting out to chase her, seeing her get off the windowsill slowly.

* * *

** Thanks for all the reviews, I'm just going to post the next chapter instead of waiting for 5 reviews, but I really would like to hear your review, so please don't make me sad, and just send a 30 second review.  Also I'm going to try and write a new story, so check out my profile thing, in a week or so, and you might find a new story.**

** -Molly**


End file.
